1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a fabricating apparatus and method for a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of portable devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a net-book, or a notebook computer, are gradually increasing. The portable devices are supplied with power from rechargeable secondary batteries according to use characteristics.
A secondary battery generally includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a separator, and a negative electrode plate that are stacked and wound.
To this end, winding is performed while a base material for forming each electrode plate is unwound from a spool around which the base material is wound.